


Buck buddies - #11 - 69 + Suspension

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bouldering, Harness, M/M, Rock Climbing, Suspension, rock wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: A bouldering accident gone incredibly right.





	Buck buddies - #11 - 69 + Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> I see your Upside down kisses and raise you upside down sex twenty feet in the air lol
> 
> This is the end
> 
> Technically it's more attempted 69 ing but you get the jist

Buck walked with the blindfold he'd put on in the truck as Eddie pulled him by the hand.

"This way, lift your feet a little higher while you walk"

He heard a door being opened with a jingle of keys then they were inside of somewhere. 

Eddie had told him to dress for adventure which confused him because it was night and they weren't anywhere far from the neighborhood. 

He'd thought about hiking by moonlight. It'd no doubt have been romantic but hard and potentially dangerous if not exciting.

Yet now they definitely weren't outside.

"I'm not scared but, you're not pranking me right?"

"I promise I'm not. Almost there"

They came to a sudden stop as Eddie removed the blindfold.

Before Buck was a wall of multiple colored rock grips. They were in a bouldering gym.

"No way" he said in shock with a smile. 

"Yes way"

"This is our date? How am I gonna top this?" Buck was gaping at Eddie.

"That's on you. But don't sweat it. I made a friend and had a favor. It's no big deal"

"This is a very big deal. Like an awesome fucking deal"

"Ready to climb, mi amor"

"Stop, it's not fair. You know I like when you say that"  
Buck was trying not to smile. 

Eddie walked over to the wall to the two rope pulley systems next to each other.

"We can practice our technique for work" Eddie joked.

"This is going to sound crazy but I don't wanna think about work, I'd rather keep from having uncontrollable boners in public associating dating with work."

"Okay. Need help or do you got yours?"

"This isn't my first rodeo" Buck was stepping into his harness. 

"You've never been to a rodeo and you know it"

"Rub it in my face. Or take me to one sometime"

"That's date 47, gotta work up to it, keep things interesting"

"Watching paint dry with you is interesting"

"Don't tell Maddie that or we'll be doing free labor again"

Eddie was already into his gear and coming over to check on Buck's.

He made sure everything was secure and had Buck for the parts he couldn't see of his own.

"Safety first" Buck said pulling on his helmet before Eddie did the same.

They were on the intermediate section so there was some challenge but not as much. 

Once Eddie connected Buck to his tether he began to do his own. 

"So race up? Color matching? Or what?"

"First one to the top gets a kiss."

"That's dumb. You're on" Buck was already starting to climb. His height and arm span would help him but Eddie wasnt giving up.

Eddie noticed as he was climbing quick but steady with a solid grip, Buck was however climbing drastically and his grip wasn't as firm as he pushed himself upward for momentum. 

On a call this would be unprofessional but here with the safety of the mats and tethers, no one's life one the line it was fine. 

Eddie was two thirds there when Buck neared the top having lost his grip once already. 

He was regaining his breath as Eddie came up.

"Not bad. But you lost points for falling."

"Still got here first. Where's my kiss?"

Eddie used his little slack while Buck did the same to begin to reaching over to each other. Upon linking forearms Buck pulled him over.

He brought their lips together with a little force still high on adrenalin. They stayed together at the top for a while before separating.

"Reset. This time we go by color, my call first" Eddie said while Buck laughed.

"Whatever gives you fair odds or an advantage. We still playing for a kiss?"

Eddie thought about it upon their slow yet steady automatic descent.

"I don't know. Should we bump it up. A hug is below a kiss, so's hand holding. A hand job or a blowjob?" 

They'd had sex since their fourth date. 

It was still amazing, just now had a new meaning and feeling. It wasnt just fucking, unless it was, and they both wanted it to be that way at that time. 

"Winner picks" Buck suggested. 

"I will" 

"May the best man win Eddie"

Buck bumped shoulders.

"Like I said. Red first"

The closest to Eddie was within reach. But he had looked and Buck's option was fairly low so he'd either have to use it as a footing or hold it while still standing. This strategy could go both ways.

"Purple" Buck laughed. His next was higher but well within reach and Eddie's optimal one was out of reach.

"New rules. I'll go all blues if you go all yellow"

The lighter the color the shorter the length from one to another but in Buck's case it was kind of an obstacle and Eddie would have to stretch a little but it wasn't impossible though.

"I'll meet you at the top for my handy" Buck winked while starting forward keeping mindful to follow the rules. Eddie couldn't say he wasn't playing along.

Eddie started his own trek up. 

Buck was already at a problem. All his next ones were clustered together suddenly.

"You're cheating. You knew" he said playfully.

"No I didn't. Scouts honor"

"Neither of us were in the scouts. But with your ropework you sure could fool me"

Eddie was already a fair bit above Buck now.

Suddenly Buck was moving. He'd grabbed the tallest one and maneuvered his foot up trusting he'd find a worthy point to go to next, he had just not noticed it then.

Eddie was laughing. He was going to lose again at his game if choice. 

That Buckley competitive spirit was going to beat him. But he didn't throw in the towel. 

His opponent could fall or get stuck in a difficult position.

"You heard the story about the tortoise and the hare Buck"

"I'm not exactly sleeping though. Don't worry, you're more of a, hmm. What animal would you be?" Buck seemed to pause thinking as Eddie continued. 

Maybe he could use the distraction to his advantage.  
Buck was now taking his time.

"Wolf? Nah! Hawk? Nope. Not a snake. I like lions, I'm calling dibs."

"I didn't say I wanted to be one" Eddie was once more above him and they'd passed the halfway point.

"A bear! A papa bear. Yeah that suits you. Hey!"

He's just noticed that Eddie was once more at the point he was when Buck reached the top the first time.

Buck doubled his slacked effort.

Eddie just needed to reach four or five more of his color to make it.

He saw Buck catching up and cursed his luck. 

Upon his huffing he lost grip on his foot and had to readjust.

Buck was using the time to climb above him, again. 

"No hard feelings. You would have won if your tricks worked" Buck was about to win.

Just then Eddie's shoelace got stuck.

He was reaching when he fell from being pulled back. His grunt got Buck's attention.

"Eddie?!"

Eddie was now upside down and trying to pull his foot above him free.

"I'm coming!" Buck gave up the last few rocks to descend to his boyfriend. "You okay?"

"Other than being unable to right myself?"

"I'll get your shoelace"

With it free Eddie could now possibly spin back.

"Wait!" Buck said suddenly. 

"What?"

"I umm. Wanna try something" Buck laughed nervously.

"Try what?"

Buck came further down. He then reached over to kiss Eddie while he was still inverted.

"Spiderman kiss" Eddie got it finally. 

"Exactly" Buck laughed."You still okay. There's one more thing"

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this" 

"I haven't even said it yet"

"I know where you brains are going" Eddie rushed out. 

"Let me try to blow you like this" Buck offered.

"Hurry up before I change my mind" Eddie relented.

"Yes sir" Buck pulled up higher to open Eddie's zipper.  
"I promise to protect you from rope burn on your dick"

"How considerate"

Buck was already pulling Eddie out and starting to stroke him. He licked his palm and spit into it to mix with any precome Eddie had.

"Fuck"

"Sorry. Wish I brought lube."

" There's some in the truck"

"Too far. Want you now and I'm not leaving you up here to wait. I'll just blow you then, thought of doing both, "

He started to take Eddie into his mouth. Eddie was palmming at Buck's crotch trying to reciprocate.

Buck was bobbing as Eddie fucked into his mouth. 

When he came Buck was sure to take as much as he could.

"Uh oh" Eddie said after twisting upright. 

"What's wrong Eddie?"

"My tether's stuck"

Upon Buck pulling with Eddie nothing and pushing Eddie up didn't undo the pull. 

Letting him go further up would leave him stuck even higher. 

"You got a knife?"

"Back pocket, but it's small"

"I'll take my time. You hold me when it's undone. I guide ya down"

After a solid minute the rope snapped and slowly pulled up.

Eddie was gripping the rope and Buck as he held Eddie on the way down.

"I'm gonna have to pay her for that, and the fact we did had sex after all"

"You could just say it got stuck, she doesn't need to know how we found out. But I gotta tell Maddie about this" Buck couldn't contain his laugh. 

"Only her and Chimney"

"You know they'll talk" Buck was starting to undo his harness as Eddie was finished with his. "Your zipper Eddie"

"Damn. Thanks"

With the undamaged equipment separated on the ground they went to leave.

Eddie texted her and left a 50 hopefully enough for whatever specialized rope they used.

"That was probably the best date I've had in a long time" Buck said from the passenger seat. 

"Good. Hopefully there will be many more in our future"

"Even with the happy accident that happened"

"Glad we didn't have to call for help"

"Could have been worse. What if we found out after we were covered in come or it was both of us without a knife"

"Then we'd have used our phones and faced the music" Eddie surmised.

"I can already see the look on their faces" Buck shook his head. 

Eddie groaned for a second before smiling. 

"At least our lives are never boring" Eddie said turning at a light.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. For now.
> 
> Also I haven't been bouldering in a long time.


End file.
